monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39230426-20190802165256
Zizania - Very solid stats, has to be fully ranked just to be good, The Rooting is a fantastic skill, very unimpressive power on skills for an attacker, just to be allowed to keep Pierce on herself she needs to be at least Rank 3 so her trait auto gives her it, and yes, Monster Legend's official Twitter was calling Zizania a she so I'mma do it too. Overall I'm not too impressed. I'd say at best perhaps SS. She still looks like she can be run as a very self-sustaining, decently hard-hitting attacker. But with her skills all I see is a monster that can damage anyone and consistently keep themselves alive. Kinda like in the same vein as Soul Hugger without the bonus of a Hater status. SS at most, S- at least. Silverleaf - Hot damn was I waiting for another actually good Nature monster. First off, trait: solid. Nothing too special, but at R3 your whole team does become immune to a form of control so that's solid enough I guess. Nah, what's really nice about this guy are his stats and skills. 3542 Speed is really good for a modern denier/supprter in today's meta. And he was luckily blessed with some nice HP breaching the 35,000 mark. As for his skills, ho boy, AoE 75% Stamina Removal + Daze + Team NER, now that's a nice skill. Plus he's one of the very few monsters who can actually apply Skill Mirror, which is one of the more dangerous Positive Effects a monster can have. AoE Possession is just the icing on the cake for this dude. Speaking of which, his Stamina Costs are actually great. 20-25 Stamina Costs for everything except his AoE Possession which is 40. Cooldowns could be better, but he had to be balanced somehow I assume lol. I'm on the fence with SS+, he legit has a lot of good going for him, but I'm still not 100% sure SS+ is appropriate for him. For now I'll say SS. Zorgon - I'm surprised people are trying to get this guy ranked in the SS tiers. To me, at most I'd put him S+. He's severely missing out on what made Shademoon so good, that being his Extra Turns. Shade has AoE Guard Down + Extra Turn, Self 100% Stamina Gain + Spirit Hater + Extra Turn, and that's all he needs to start doing some good damage. Zorgon is actually severely missing out on these setup skills Except for a Self CDDA + Mechanical Hater + Extra Turn. It's good, but without that Guard Down + Extra Turn setup, he can't apply AoE Hack on his first turn like Shade can with his AoE Stun. I suppose Zorgon is better as a really solid Curser since he does apply a lot of nasty effects other than Hack. PER, Nanovirus, Blind, etc. I still don't think he's anywhere near SS worthy tho. At most I'd say S+. At the very least AA or S-. That's my current Monster ranking polls hot take. I'mma go play some Borderlands now.